Deadly Confessions
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: The war finally over and she is dead. He betrayed her once now she haunts him in return. But this dark ghost had something else up her sleeve for him. Draco would most definitely pay... Revenge is most definitely delicious. Rated M.
1. Deadly Confessions

In honor of Harry Potter, I decided to do my first ever Harry Potter fanfic and oneshot. It's just a little something that I came up with on the spot. Enjoy! 

There will be a companion or two after this little story. The next one kind of tells a somewhat different side of this story but Draco will return. Sequel will be called: Deadlier Secrets.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly Confessions<strong>

It was over. It was all over now. The good guys won, Voldemort was dead. Wasn't it just as predicted?

Yes, many had died. Many of them were once mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, daughters, and sons.

But they would always be remembered. No one would ever forget.

Though for Draco Malfoy he would just never be forgiven.

How could he? He fell in love with that damn coldhearted witch of a mudblood, Granger. That was his first mistake. Letting her 'weasel' her way into his caged heart.

Damn, it was all her fault anyways.

Now that it was over, all he ever wanted was to hold her small silhouette in his arms and keep her safe in his arms again.

Whisper in those pert little ears of hers that he loved her and that he was sorry.

Sorry that he couldn't be that man that everyone wanted him to be.

Like she would ever forgive him for pulling a stupid little stunt like that. What she didn't really know…

But fate has ways of interesting ways of twisting things around…

She wasn't in those who were accounted for. Hermione was just another witch that went missing in action, it happened all the time. Nothing to worry about.

Besides after all those years of fighting the Dark Lord was finally dead.

His heart lurched at the notice of those who were missing. She was gone. Most likely she ran away from him when she finally got the chance.

Though it did not explain that sad and depressed looks he got from 'Pothead' and 'Weasel'. Shouldn't she have been with her two best friends? Wouldn't she be celebrating with the very two of them?

It could only mean one thing. She was gone.

Most likely it would be away from him, forever.

As it just so happens though for Draco Malfoy forever wasn't going to be a long time.

Then they found her body.

Completely devoid of blood, a neck bent at a highly impossible angle, arms shredded off almost to the bone, legs strewn and bent back towards her torso. It also looked as though her own heart was ripped out of her living body. Her once dark chocolate eyes stared emotionless just like when she was petrified back in their second year. Even her very own wand was stabbed into her chest, deeply.

There was an absolutely 100 percent chance that she was dead.

Looking down Draco sees cuts in her arms form together and make words. _Damn you Malfoy._ Of course she didn't have the decency to even write his first name.

That last image of her would linger in his heart for eternity. There was definitely no going back now.

Hermione's body was buried immediately, after a short goodbye from her best friends they placed her in the cold solemn ground.

Just the thought of looking at her corpse would send anyone to his or her own deathbed.

* * *

><p>For Draco it was already living hell. And he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He always hated goodbyes anyways, goodbyes were forever but 'see you laters' were not.<p>

Well this was what he most definitely deserved.

After all that his family went through, his deranged aunt trying to kill that precious woman that he loved. But he was too even a coward to face her wrath; he couldn't even save his counterpart, as she was tormented to the near state of death.

The very image of her being put through curse after curse after curse was still etched into the very insides of his brains. When he ever so much as closed his eyes it instantly replays, again and again. Over and over again her body falls to the floor more blood leaks from her broken body.

Her body held against her will, as curses course though each nerve of her body, she screams loudly but takes the pain over again. She was stronger than she looked. She screams again and this time blood pours from her eyes, the tears are gone. What she didn't know was that he was just behind that door; clutching his own wand each time she made that heart-wrenching scream.

Forget? No, he would never forget. Forgiven? No way in possible hell.

It all didn't really matter now Hermione Granger was dead. But that necessarily mean that she couldn't do anything about it.

Draco Malfoy was going insane. Each time he smelled the air, it smelled just like _her_. Every time he so much as closed his eyes he saw _her_ smiling face. Whenever he lay upon his own bed he could remember how it felt when he made love to _her_. An unexplained noise at night was _her_ voice calling him. If the wind blew it was a caress from _her_. When the sun shone through gray clouds, _she_ was looking down at him. When it rained _she_ was weeping sorrowful tears.

If only that was true.

_Damn you Malfoy. Damn you. I'm still waiting, you know…_

Hermione Granger wasn't gone from this world just yet.

Of course she would haunt his very dreams…not just that but also his life.

It was only a month ago that his only soul mate lost her life. The effects were everlasting on everyone, but no one would have thought that Malfoy held the most of it.

He lay awake; it was just like any other night. The stabbing beat in his chest sped up, the very little hairs on his arms tensed.

This room was charmed, that had to be the explanation of why his clothes were suddenly strewn all over the room when opened his eyes after going into a fit less slumber. It was better to be awake and think about Hermione than dream about her in his never-ending episodes.

_"Draco…"_ A husky voice whispered seductively.

His body knew that voice and was already tensing up. But his mind told him that it wasn't possible. Especially since she was buried 10 feet in the ground.

"Hermione?" He couldn't help but ask; his body was already betraying him as he felt something rub against his already swollen erection.

Suddenly the room smelled just like warm melting chocolate, her very favorite. She would always smell so delicious.

"_Moron. Idiot. Ass." _That be-'witching' voice taunted him, he couldn't get that angry with her. But she could get furious at him.

He then noticed those silver lights that bounced in the air above him. It could only mean one thing, a ghost.

But this ghost was the one he wanted the most, she was indeed the most seductive looking ghost he would ever see.

Something invisible and somewhat heavy straddled his waist. Pinning him down deeper into the bed.

"Love?" He called out feeling the air with his right hand, searching for that warm lithe and familiar body of hers. The body he would never feel in his arms again.

Instead he felt something ever so slowly pull his boxers off of his body. Something warm held his hardened erection in an iron grasp. Wetness trailed across his chiseled chest then lapped around his sensitive nipple.

"_Love? When was I ever your lover, Malfoy?" _ Her voice hitched as she tauntingly teased him.

Still he searched for the source of her sweet voice but alas his hands came back with naught.

"You were ALWAYS MINE, Granger." He hissed out then he suddenly felt something that resembled a tongue make its way down to his swollen erection.

"_But you were never mine to begin with, you left me…" _That voice whispered angrily and once again she place her lips around his cock. Well that's what it felt like to him at least…

She knew of his betrayal. That one moment when he had slipped up and messed their lives for the worse.

"I never left you, Granger, you were the one who left me." He answered as the sucking motion suddenly ceased.

_"Do you remember how it felt when that slut slipped between your thighs? Moaning your name over and over again, asking for release that you finally handed over to her. Remember that, Malfoy?"_ Her voice snapped and he felt something almost as sharp as claws dig into his cock. It felt as though she wanted his to pop a vessel and bleed to death.

Of course he remembered when he could take the torture anymore and slept with a common whore. But he didn't get a chance to tell her that he messed up, she was gone from him fighting that damn war.

"No." He lied straight to her invisible ghostly face.

SLAP!

She smacked his face hard; she always knew when people were lying to her. That actually hurt for her being a ghost and all.

"_You should remember that moment Malfoy, that was the moment I died." _ She whispered and took his mouth with hers.

Who knew that the studious little bookworm was an evil little seductress in bed?

Her previous words sunk in the air. She died for him and all he ever did was betray her.

"No, it couldn't be." The look in his eyes was heart breaking, but did he actually feel remorse?

"_Yes, Malfoy it could." _ She replied and finally her body emerged turning into that pale ghastly also clear white. This little ghost also happened to appear naked.

So what was she doing here?

"I'm sorry…" He said tears almost in his eyes. So much for their happy ending.

"_No, you're not." _ She answered and suddenly sunk her body onto his still firm erection.

Damn, even as a ghost she still had him hard. Even as a ghost she was still as sexy and seductive.

She even trailed kisses again on his bare chest before settling on his own nipple.

Oh no, that wasn't going to happen. He tried to reach forward to grab her own huge breast but his hand only ended up going through her ghostly form.

How could he tell her that he was truly sorry?

"What do I do Hermione, how can I tell you that I am sorry?" He asked her seeing her wicked smile between those ghostly curly locks of hers.

"_Sorry isn't going to cover it Malfoy." _ She whispered and her image wavered. Then finally disappeared with a barely audible 'pop'.

She was leaving him, again. Not on his watch, she wasn't. He tried once again to grasp her but hit nothing but empty space above him.

Though there was nothing he could do about it she was dead.

* * *

><p>He might as well just die, if it was the only way to join her. If that would make her feel any better.<p>

"I love you Hermione." He whispered to the empty room. Feeling the guilt and fresh pain come back to him.

"As I love you, Draco." Her voice answered him in the dark. But this time it was much more solid.

"Hermione? Granger is that you, again?"

"Surprise, surprise Malfoy." Then she stepped from the shadows. His breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful, slimming figure, long dark chocolate curly hair that fell to her waist. Her whole body seemed to be made of the finest alabaster, she was a goddess in the making.

It couldn't be.

This was indeed Hermione, but she wasn't exactly what you would call dead. Eyes shot blood red stood there staring back at him, once they were warm and comforting. Now they were cold and cruel. Twisted and sinister fangs hung from that petite mouth of hers.

"What?" None of this made sense. Hermione a vampire? No damn freaking way.

"It's about time you get what you deserve, lover boy." She answered licking those newly acquired fangs of hers.

Draco Malfoy would pay. Not just with his heart but with his body and blood…

* * *

><p>So what do you think, my first little oneshot?<p>

Thanks for reading!

I am working on the companion next...

I do not own Harry Potter... all rights belong to the author.


	2. Update

**The story will continue...**

There will be a series based on this little one-shot. Don't worry, you will find out more about Draco's little disposition. It will be posted shortly. It will be called: Hunting You Down.

Prepare for a little more supernatural. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves... oh dear! Hermione will have her hands full. This time the revenge is a little more loving.

Basically this little one-shot is included but I did a few little changes to it. I hope you like it, but just to let you know it is more of a Draco/Hermione/Blaise. No yaoi, but it will be slightly mentioned…

Thanks!

aprettyfacevampire ^^

I do not own Harry Potter...all rights belong to the author.


End file.
